Reason
by Kurea Cavallone
Summary: Hanya sekedar fanfic gaje tentang sudut pandang seorang Dino Cavallone kepada sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di Nami-chu, Hibari Kyouya. Warning: OOC, gaje, Shounen-ai—dan mungkin nyaris Yaoi.. Mind to read then R&R?


**A/N:** Hell-o! Kurea di sini! XDD Setelah sekian lama ga update fanfic akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk buat ffic ini. Ya maklum aja, gue ini emang Author yang pemales #slapped. Ffic kedua gue di fandom KHR. Dan masih dengan pairing favorit gue, D18! Oke, gausah banyak bacot. Mending kita langsung aja..

**Title: **Reason

**Rated:** T (?)

**Genre:** Err—entahlah.. Humour? Yaah, sebenernya gue rada gayakin sama genre nya. Tapi karena bingung ya anggep aja Humour #bah.

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, Shounen-ai—dan mungkin nyaris Yaoi. #smirk

**Disclaimer:** Sampe botakpun KHR ga bakalan jadi milik gue, melainkan milik Akira Amano-sensei.. Tapi ffic super gaje ini milik gue (Y)

===x===

Siang itu, Hibari dan Dino sedang berada di ruang resepsi. Hibari sedang mengerjakan laporan dari anak buahnya. Sedangkan Dino.. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Ia hanya duduk di sofa yang ada di sana sambil terus menatap Hibari.

"…"

"…"

"….."

"….."

"….. Lalu…"

"Hm?"

"Mau apa kau di sini, Haneuma?" Hibari yang kesal karena terus dipandangi oleh Dino akhirnya bertanya padanya. Yang ditanya malah tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menatapmu"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, langsung saja muncul empat tanda siku-siku di pelipis Hibari. Yang menandakan bahwa ia kesal. Ditambah lagi dengan senyuman khas milik Dino yang membuat Hibari semakin jengkel.

"Keluar dari sini atau _Kamikorosu_!" perintah Hibari.

"Tidak mau" jawab Dino singkat.

"Aku bilang, ke-lu-ar!" perintah Hibari lagi sambil memberikan penekanan pada kata 'keluar' ditambah dengan hadiah spesial berupa _death-glare_ andalan milik Hibari.

Bukannya segera keluar dan mematuhi perintah Hibari, entah kenapa Dino malah terkekeh. Hibari yang tambah jengkel dengan tawa Dino itu memicingkan matanya heran sambil berpikir 'kenapa orang ini?'.

Setelah itu sang bos kesepuluh Cavallone itu berbicara, "Haha, Kyouya.. Kyouya.. Kau ini memang manis ya.."

Segera setelah Dino mengatakan hal itu, terdengar bunyi seperti ini,

"_Ctas"_

Kalau kalian ingin tahu bunyi apakah itu. Jawabannya adalah bunyi tali yang putus. Ya, bunyi tali kesabaran Hibari yang baru saja putus. Bagaimana bisa? Ya jelas saja. Kata kunci nya ada pada kata 'manis' yang dikatakan oleh Dino. Hibari memang tidak suka dibilang manis. Karena bagi seorang _Carnivore_ sepertinya, kata tersebut merupakan sebuah ejekan —entah dari mana teori macam itu berasal, author sendiri tidak tahu. Dan bagaimana jadinya kalau _carnivore _ganas seperti Hibari sudah habis kesabarannya? Sudah dapat dibayangkan bukan. Langsung saja, saat itu juga Hibari menghentikan pekerjaannya dan bangkit dari kursi nya. Aura membunuh sudah terlihat di sekitar Hibari, dan sekali lagi, Dino menerima hadiah sebuah _death-glare_ dari Hibari.

"Kau sudah siap mati ya? Haneuma.." Hibari menaikkan tonfanya dan sudah dalam ancang-ancang untuk menyerang. "_Kamikorosu_!" langsung saja, Hibari menerjang Dino dan meng-_kamikorosu_ nya. Sementara Dino.. Sepertinya Dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Dino saat itu sedang tidak bersama anak buahnya. Dan di situlah letak kesalahan Dino. Kalian pasti tahu bukan bagaimana jadinya saat Dino sedang tidak bersama anak buahnya? Alhasil, Dino keluar dari ruangan Hibari dengan keadaan babak belur. Yaah, mungkin Dewi Keberuntungan masih 'sedikit' memberikan belas kasihan pada Dino sehingga ia masih dalam keadaan bernyawa saat ini.

=000=

Sekujur tubuh Dino masih terasa sakit karena menerima _kamikorosu_ dari _carnivore_ berambut hitam itu (baca: Hibari). Untungnya Dino masih dapat berjalan—Walaupun jalannya patah-patah. Saat ia sedang berjalan, ia bertemu dengan Tsuna. Tsuna yang terkejut melihat Aniki nya babak belur langsung menghampirinya, "D-Dino-san? Kau kenapa?" tanya Tsuna panik.

Dino tertawa kecil kemudian menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, sepertinya aku membuat Kyouya marah lagi tadi."

Mendengar jawaban dari Dino, Tsuna langsung tahu kalau Dino baru saja dihadiahi sebuah _kamikorosu _dari sang ketua komite kedisiplinan di sekolahnya. "Yaah, tapi walaupun mengamuk seperti itu Kyouya tetap saja menarik~" lanjut Dino yang membuat Tsuna _sweatdrop_ dan hanya _speechless_.

Setelah beberapa saat ber-_sweatdrop_ ria, Tsuna pun berbicara kembali, "Y-yang penting.. Kau tidak apa-apa Dino-san?" Tanya Tsuna khawatir. Dino tersenyum sembari menepuk kepala adik seperguruannya itu. "Tidak apa-apa Tsuna. Memang sakit sih.. Tapi aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Dino sambil kembali tertawa kecil.  
Tsuna mengangguk seakan paham dengan perkataan Dino. Dino pun menurunkan tanggannya kembali. "Ah, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Daah Tsuna" kata Dino yang kemudian berjalan pergi dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Tsuna. "Iya, Dino-san. Hati-ha—"

_GUBRAK!_

"—ti.. ya.." belum sempat Tsuna memperingatkan, Dino sudah jatuh dengan sangat tidak indahnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya terjatuh. Padahal jelas-jelas di situ tidak ada apa-apa. Setidaklah hal itulah yang dipikirkan Tsuna saat itu. Dan sekali lagi, Tsuna _sweatdrop_.

=000=

Keesokan harinya, Tsuna sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dan melihat sosok Dino di sana..

**~Tsuna's POV~**

Aku sedang berjalan melewati lorong sekolahku. Saat itu, aku melihat sosok lelaki berambut blonde yang sangat kukenal sedang berjalan di sana. Ya, orang itu adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai Aniki ku sendiri. Kulihat tubuhnya saat itu, masih terlihat beberapa luka dari _kamikorosu_ yang diberikan Hibari-san padanya kemarin. Tapi wajahya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi kesakitan sedikitpun. Ia malah tersenyum senang seperti biasanya. Biar kutebak, pasti hari ini dia ingin menemui Hibari-san lagi. Akhirnya aku berjalan menghampirinya dan memanggil namanya,

"Dino-san!"

Ia menoleh ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya padaku, tak lupa juga ia berikan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Ingin menemui Hibari-san lagi ya?" tanyaku padanya.

"Begitulah. Aku ingin menemui Kyouya lagi hari ini." jawabnya sambil tersenyum riang.

Dino-san memang sering sekali mengunjungi Hibari-san. Dari yang kutahu, dari dulu Dino-san memang menyukai Hibari-san—Walaupun Hibari-san terus saja bersikap dingin padanya. Sampai saat ini, aku masih penasaran. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Dino-san suka pada Hibari-san? Hibari-san itu kan…._Carnivore_ yang ditakuti semua orang. Semua murid di sini takut padanya. Apalagi kalau Hibari-san sudah mengeluarkan _death-glare_ andalannya. Tatapannya itu seperti seekor macan yang ingin memburu mangsanya saja. Dan dia juga tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau soal kedisiplinan sekolah. Salah sedikit saja sudah bisa menerima pukulan tonfa darinya. Hiie, mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku merinding—Berhubung aku juga salah satu orang yang sering menerima hukuman dari Hibari-san karena sering terlambat masuk. Lalu, apa yang membuat Dino-san menyukainya? Ah, daripada penasaran lebih baik aku tanya saja langsung. Lagipula kalau aku tidak menanyakannya, cerita di dalam fanfic ini akan berbeda dari naskah yang telah dibuat oleh Author-sama. (Author: Jangan melenceng kemana-mana. Udah cepetan tanya sana!)

"Ano.. Dino-san, kalau boleh tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Dino-san menyukai Hibari-san?" tanyaku dengan agak ragu-ragu.

Setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, Dino-san tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipinya. Terlihat pula semburat merah di kedua pipinya itu.

"Yaah, bagaimana ya? Kyouya itu menarik." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Menarik?

Bagian mananya?

"Menarik?"

Dino-san menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat. "Iya, menarik! Wajahnya itu.. terlihat sangat manis~"

…..Manis?...

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Baru kali ini aku mendengar ada orang yang bilang seorang Hibari Kyouya itu 'manis'. Aku hanya bisa _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

"Kulitnya yang putih mulus dan tubuhnya yang kecil. Aah, membuatku ingin memeluknya saja~" lanjutnya yang saat ini tersenyum sendiri seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Dan lagi, tatapan matanya itu!" lanjutnya lagi.

Hah? Tatapan matanya? Ada apa dengan tatapan matanya? Tatapan mata Hibari-san itu bikin merinding. Melihatnya saja sudah membuatku takut. Akhirnya aku _sweatdrop_ lagi dan merinding karena membayangkan _death-glare_ Hibari-san itu.

"Tatapan mata Kyouya itu.. benar-benar menarik! Tatapan matanya itu seperti seekor… uhm.."

Macan? Pikirku dalam hati selagi Dino-san berpikir.

"Ah! Seperti anak kucing!" jelas Dino-san.

Anak kucing?

A-nak ku-cing?

Yang benar saja! Hibari Kyouya terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing? Dunia pasti sudah benar-benar terbalik! Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sudut pandang kakak seperguruanku ini.

"Image Kyouya itu benar-benar seperti seekor anak kucing yang liar. Anak kucing hitam lebih lengkapnya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan penuh arti dari bola matanya yang berwarna biru gelap ke-abu-abu an itu! Di situlah letak daya tariknya~" kata Dino-san untuk memperjelas jawabannya.

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua alasan yang dimilikinya itu. Aku _sweatdrop _mendengar setiap alasan darinya yang menurutku tidak masuk akal. Sementara Dino-san malah tersenyum riang. Aku pun mengangguk pelan. Saat aku masih terheran-heran dengan penjelasan Dino-san barusan, mataku tertuju kepada sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi ia bawa. Kotak apa itu? Aku pun penasaran.

"Dino-san, Apa itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak yang ia pegang.

Dino-san melihat ke arah di mana jari telunjukku mengarah dan melihat ke arah kotak yang dipegangnya. "Oh, kotak ini?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan. Aku pun mengangguk.

Setelah itu, dia menjawab, "Ini hadiah untuk Kyouya. haha" Dino-san tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya. Setelah itu ia melihat ke arahku yang sedang menatap kotak tersebut dengan penasaran. "Kau mau melihatnya Tsuna?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan tawarannya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?". Ia mengangguk. "Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa~" jawabnya sambil membuka isi kotak itu. Begitu kotak itu terbuka, aku langsung melihat isinya

Apa itu? Di sana aku melihat benda berwarna hitam dan… berbulu? Setelah aku mengamatinya baik-baik, mataku terbelalak tak percaya. Benda berwarna hitam tersebut adalah.. sebuah kuping kucing. Ya, sebuah nekomimi. Untuk apa Dino-san membawa nekomimi itu? Tunggu dulu, tadi dia bilang bahwa itu adalah hadiah untuk Hibari-san. Jangan bilang kalau dia ingin memberikan nekomimi hitam ini pada Hibari-san!

"D-Dino-san.. ini…" tanyaku untuk memastikan.

"Hehe, benar. Nekomimi hitam. Manis bukan? Aku berniat memberikannya pada Kyouya! Kyouya pasti akan terlihat manis sekali memakainya~" jelasnya sambil tertawa.

Aku _sweatdrop_. Seorang Hibari Kyouya memakai nekomimi? Memangnya Hibari-san mau memakai benda seperti ini? Aku yakin pasti dia tidak akan mau dan justru akan mengamuk. Aku mengamati isi kotak itu lagi.. Hm? Apa itu? Di bawah nekomimi berwarna hitam itu juga terlihat sebuah…. baju. Aku tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena baju itu dilipat rapi di dalam kotak. Yang terlihat hanya.. baju itu ber-renda. Dan terdapat sebuah pita. Perasaanku tidak enak mengenai baju tersebut. Aku pun _jawdrop_.

"D-Dino-san.. Itu.. Baju apa itu?"

"Oh, baju itu? Itu adalah kostum!" jawab Dino-san semangat.

Kostum? Kostum apa? Apa semacam _cosplay_..? Akhirnya aku bertanya lagi, "Kostum apa itu?"

Kulihat Dino-san yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaanku, firasatku semakin tidak enak.. "Kostum ini.. adalah Kostum Maid! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat Kyouya mengenakan kostum ini. Aku yakin 100% dia akan terlihat sangat manis~" jawab Dino-san.

Mendengar jawaban darinya membuat mulutku terbuka lebar seakan tak percaya, singkatnya, katakan saja cengo. Sementara Dino-san malah kembali senyam-senyum sendiri. Kali ini ia terlihat seperti seorang gadis remaja yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Aku mencoba mencerna kata-kata Dino-san dengan mengulang-ngulang kata 'kostum maid' di kepalaku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Dino-san terlihat melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan mataku dan memanggil-manggil namaku.

…. Oke, jadi…. Tadi Dino-san bilang bahwa ia ingin memberikan kotak tersebut kepada Hibari-san sebagai hadiah. Dan isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah NEKOMIMI dan KOSTUM MAID! Dengan kata lain, Dino-san ingin memakaikan nekomimi dan kostum maid itu kepada Hibari-san. Hibari Kyouya memakai nekomimi dan kostum maid? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya dan aku bahkan tidak ingin membayangkannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Dino-san. Kali ini aku benar-benar amat sangat tidak mengerti dengan pola pikirannya. Dan lagi, darimana ia bisa dapat barang-barang seperti ini? Apa jangan-jangan Dino-san itu sebenarnya adalah seorang _otaku _yang menyukai benda-benda _moe_ seperti ini? Oke, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Langsung saja kutepis pemikiran gilaku itu.

Haah, kuharap Dino-san bisa menangani Hibari-san yang pastinya bakal mengamuk. Kalau Dino-san, rasanya bisa menangani Hibari-san—Lagipula dia kan tutornya. Tapi kemarin dia babak belur karena di _kamikorosu_ oleh Hibari-san. Ah, tapi kan itu hanya karena Dino-san sedang tidak bersama anak buahnya saat itu..

….. Tunggu sebentar. Aku melihat sekeliling kami berdua. Saat ini, Dino-san seorang diri. Ya, 'seorang diri' ! Menyadari itu, untuk ke sekian kalinya ak _sweatdrop_ sekaligus _jawdrop_. Langsung saja kutanya pada Dino-san untuk memastikannya,

"Dino-san.. Di mana Romario-san dan yang lainnya?"

"Ah, Romario dan yang lainnya tidak ikut. Aku yang menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mengikutiku karena aku memang ingin datang ke sini sendirian…" jelas Dino-san yang entah kenapa langsung membuat kedua pundakku terasa berat.

Bagus sekali, Dino-san.. Sepertinya kau telah membuat kesalahan fatal dengan menyuruh anak buahmu untuk tidak mengikutimu. Sudah jelas bukan? Berhubung Dino-san itu cerobohnya tidak tanggung-tanggung kalau tidak sedang bersama anak buahnya…., aku yakin se-yakin-yakinnya bahwa hari ini akan menjadi malapetaka baginya kalau dia benar-benar nekad akan memakaikan nekomimi dan kostum maid itu pada Hibari-san. Untuk menghindari terjadinya malapetaka itu, lebih baik aku mencegahnya..

"Dino-san, lebih baik ka—"

"Yosh! Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat Kyouya dengan kostum ini!" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Dino-san sudah memotongnya dengan berkata seperti itu. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya dia semangat sekali. Aku seperti melihat kobaran api tepat di beakangnya..

"T-tapi. Bagaimana kalau Hibari-san tidak menyukainya? Aku rasa Hibari-san justru akan mengamuk" kataku lagi berusaha untuk mencegah perbuatan gila Aniki ku ini.

"Tenang saja Tsuna. Aku yakin tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula Kyouya yang sedang mengamuk tetap saja manis" jawab Dino-san dengan penuh keyakinan.

Hei! Bisa-bisanya dia masih berkata seperti itu setelah apa yang didapatkannya kemarin!

"Lagipula aku tidak punya kesempatan lain, aku mengambil waktu untuk beristirahat hari ini. Mulai besok aku sudah harus kembali bekerja. Jadi, bukankah sudah seharusnya aku memanfaatkan waktu istirahatku sebaik mungkin?" lanjutnya lagi.

Jangan bercanda! Kalau kau nekad melakukannya justru kau malah akan beristirahat untuk selama-lamanya!

Setelah itu, Dino-san langsung berlari meninggalkanku menuju ke ruang resepsi untuk menemui Hibari-san. Aku mencoba mencegahnya lagi.

"Ah! Tunggu! Dino-san!"

"Tenang saja Tsuna! Kalau kau ingin fotonya, nanti akan kuberikan padamu! Daah" sahut Dino-san padaku sambil berlari menuju ke tempat di mana Hibari-san berada.

Usaha terakhirku sepertinya gagal. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan berdoa semoga saja ini bukan terakhir kalinya aku melihat Dino-san. Setelah Dino-san berlalu pergi, aku mengeluarkan hape-ku dan memencet tombol yang merupakan nomor telfon seseorang.

'_Tuut… Tuut… Srek.. Ya? Halo?'_

"Ah, Romario-san?"

'_Ya, ada apa Sawada-san?_

"Ano…. Bisa tolong kirimkan ambulan ke sini?"

.

.

.

=000=

**~Normal POV~**

Tsuna yang baru saja selesai menelfon Romario menuju ke ruang resepsi unuk memastikan keadaan Aniki nya yang keras kepala itu. Dan saat ia berbelok, ia melihat Dino yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang resepsi.

'Sepertinya benar-benar sudah terlambat.' batin Tsuna berkata.

Akhirnya, Tsuna hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu ruang resepsi yang sudah tertutup rapat dan memutuskan untuk menguping dari sana.

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… 4 detik… Sampai detik yang ke-12 masih belum terdengar suara apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja di detik yang ke-13, terdengar suara yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"_Prang!"_

Suara itu.. Seperti suara kaca pecah. Saat itu juga, Tsuna langsung _jawdrop_ dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Detik-detik berikutnya, terdengar suara-suara seperti _"Brak!", "Bruk!", "Gedubrak!", "Klontang!",_ dan lain sebagainya. Dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar gaduh sekali.. Dan di tengah-tengah suara gaduh tersebut, Tsuna mendengar suara yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ah, tidak. Ia bahkan yakin suara siapa itu..

"Gyaa! K-Kyouya! Hentikan! Hei awas, itu berbahaya! Apa yang ka— ! Jangan! Jangan! Turunkan sofa itu! A- HWAAAAAA!"

suara Dino… Ya, ia yakin sekali bahwa barusan adalah suara Dino.

"_DUAK! BRUK! GUBRAK! PRANG! DUAR (?) !"_

Setelah itu, terdengar suara gaduh lainnya beserta suara jeritan dari sang Cavallone Decimo sebagai _backing vocal_ nya (?)

Setelah beberapa lama. Entah pergi ke mana, suara-suara itu menghilang. Tidak ada kegaduhan seperti kaca pecah atau semacamnya. Suara jeritan Dino juga sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Apa yang terjadi? Tsuna pun mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu ruangan itu untuk mendengar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi hasilnya negative.. Tidak terdengar suara apa-apa.

'Tidak ada suara apapun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' batin Tsuna berpikir sementara ia masih menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke pintu ruang resepsi tersebut.

Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian… 'Ah tunggu! Ada suara!'

"_Drap drap drap drap drap!"_

Tsuna mendengar suara langkah kaki. Lama kelamaan suara langkah kaki itu semakin keras dan sepertinya menuju ke arah pintu. Dengan Hyper Intuition nya, Tsuna yang merasa dalam bahaya jika tetap berada di depan pintu segera menjauhi pintu tersebut dan bersembunyi di balik pot bunga yang ada di dekat sana. (Emangnya ada pot bunga ya?)

_BRAK!_

Dan benar saja.. Pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka dengan sangat tidak ber-peri kepintuan (?). Dan dilihatnya sosok sang Kumo no Sugosha Vongola yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Wajah Hibari saat itu jelas sekali terlihat bahwa ia sedang murka. Tsuna langsung berkeringat dingin lagi. Tapi setelah itu, Hibari langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Tsuna yang melihat kepergian Hibari langsung saja berjalan mendekati pintu ruang resepsi . Ia mengintip ke dalamnya perlahan-lahan. Dan…. Alangkah terkejutnya Tsuna begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Ruang resepsi tersebut sudah benar-benar berantakan seperti baru saja terkena gempa bekekuatan 7,5 SR, Wao… Kaca-kaca yang sudah pecah, meja yang hancur dan sudah tidak pada tempatnya, lemari besar yang sudah ambruk, dinding-dinding yang retak, dan lain sebagainya. Oh iya, tentunya di sana Tsuna juga melihat sebuah nekomimi hitam yang sudah tak berbentuk dan juga kostum maid yang sudah terobek-robek. Kontan Tsuna _jawdrop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan. Tapi anehnya, ia tidak menemuka sosok Dino di ruangan tersebut. Ke mana dia? Tapi lagi-lagi, berkat Hyper Intiution Tsuna yang bekerja. Matanya tertuju kepada sofa yang sudah terpental ke sudut kiri ruangan tersebut. Merasa ada yang aneh di sana, Tsuna langsung medekatinya perlahan-lahan. Dan begitu ia sudah berada tepat di depan sofa yang sudah rusak tersebut, Tsuna mencoba menarik sofa itu sekuat tenaga sampai akhirnya ia dapat menyingkirkan sofa itu. Dan….. seketika itu, muka Tsuna langsung berubah menjadi muka horror. Tsuna sangat terkejut saat melihat apa yang ada di balik sofa tersebut. Yang ada di balik sofa tersebut adalah….

"D-DINO-SAN?"

Ya, tepat seperti apa yang Tsuna katakan. Yang ada di balik sofa itu adalah seorang Dino Cavallone yang sudah benar-benar babak-belur..

.

.

.

Setelah itu, ambulan pun datang dan Dino di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Dokter mengatakan bahwa ia harus beristirahat selama 3 bulan penuh karena patah tulang di kedua kaki dan kedua tangannya beserta lehernya. Juga luka yang harus dijahit di mana-mana yang bertotal 52 jahitan..

===x===

**A/N:** Muahahaa! Akhirnya selesai juga XD Oke, gue tau ffic ini sangatlah amat gaje sekali #boroskalimat. Hiperbolis pula.. Ngomong-ngomong, gue terinspirasi buat ffic ini dari pic Hibari yang pake nekomimi dan kostum maid dengan pose yang sangat 'menggoda' pula! Aaaaa—! Kyou-Nyan~ ULTRA MOE! #nosebleedlagi #rusuhsendiri. Uggh, oke, gue berharap reader sekalian bersedia me-review ffic aneh-bin-gaje ini.. #sujudsujud #sambilnutupinnosebleed. Oh iya, gue juga udah buat alternate ending buat ffic ini. Hanya sekedar memberi peringatan, alterate ending di sini dibuat berdasarkan otak mesum gue (?) jadi ya… berhati-hatilah.. Yang gamau baca ya gausah baca, gue ga maksa. Tapi buat yang mau baca... Langsung aja, SCROLL DOWN!

===x===

Tsuna yang baru saja selesai menelfon Romario menuju ke ruang resepsi unuk memastikan keadaan Aniki nya yang keras kepala itu. Dan saat ia berbelok, ia melihat Dino yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang resepsi.

'Sepertinya benar-benar sudah terlambat.' batin Tsuna berkata.

Akhirnya, Tsuna hanya bisa berdiri di depan pintu ruang resepsi dan memutuskan untuk menguping dari sana.

1 detik… 2 detik… 3 detik… 4 detik… Sampai detik yang ke-12 masih belum terdengar suara apapun. Tapi tiba-tiba saja di detik yang ke-13, terdengar suara yang memecahkan keheningan itu.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Haneuma? Lepaskan aku!"

suara itu.. Tsuna sepertinya mengenal suara itu. Hibari.. Ya, itu suara Hibari! Tapi, ada apa dengannya? Apanya yang lepaskan? Tidak lama setelah suara Hibari itu, Tsuna mendengar suara lagi..

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan hal ini, kau pasti akan berontak, Kyouya.."

Kali ini bukan suara Hibari, melainkan suara Dino! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Karena penasaran, akhirnya Tsuna mengintip dari celah pintu—yang untungnya tidak tertutup rapat itu. Dan mata Tsuna terbelalak, wajah Tsuna langsung berubah menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus saat melihat apa yang ada di dalam sana. Hibari Kyouya, yang sedang terbaring di atas sofa dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Dan Hibari saat itu terlihat sudah memakai (atau lebih tepatnya dipakaikan) nekomimi hitam yang tadi dibawa oleh Dino. Dan lagi, beberapa kancing bajunya sudah terbuka! Kedua tangannya berada tepat diatas kepalanya dan sudah terikat oleh cambuk milik Dino.

Sementara Dino.. Saat ini posisinya berada tepat di atas tubuh Hibari yang meronta-ronta sambil memegang cambuknya erat dengan sebelah tangannya agar Hibari tak dapat lepas dari ikatannya. Sementara tangannya yang lain saat ini terlihat sedang berusaha untuk melepaskan kancing baju Hibari sepenuhnya. Melihat pemandangan yang sangat exclusive itu, Tsuna langsung nosebleed.. Sementara Author senyam-senyum gaje.

"Karena kau tidak mau memakai kostum itu. Biar aku yang memakaikannya padamu.." kata Dino sambil menyeringai melihat tubuh Hibari yang meronta-ronta di bawahnya. Aneh, ini benar-benar aneh.. Bagaimana bisa seorang Dino Cavallone yang benar-benar-ceroboh-tanpa-anak-buahnya itu bisa menjinakkan Hibari Kyouya di saat anak buahnya sedang tidak bersamanya?

"Kau… Bagaimana mungkin bisa melakukan ini tanpa herbivore-herbivore itu di sekitarmu hah?" kata Hibari sambil menatap Dino garang. Dino pun terkekeh.

"Kyouya, Kyouya~ Aku sudah antisipasi akan hal tersebut, makanya aku membawa ini…" jawab Dino sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kangtong bajunya.

Sebuah kertas? Apa itu? Hibari tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas apa benda yang baru saja dikeluarkan Dino itu. Saat ia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, ternyata itu adalah sebuah foto! Ya, benar, foto Romario tepatnya! Wao, sepertinya Dino benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semuanya agar bisa menjinakkan Uke yang ganas ini. Itu baru namanya kharisma seorang Seme (?) !

Hibari pun kesal karena tidak bisa melawan.

"Kamikorosu!" kata Hibari sambil memberikan _death-glare_ nya pada Dino.

Anehnya, Dino yang menerima _death-glare_ dari Hibari itu malah menyeringai. Entah kenapa _death-glare_ Hibari tersebut membuatnya semakin terpacu.

"Aah, Kyou-Nyan~ Tatapanmu itu terlihat manis sekali. Kau tahu? Saat ini kau benar-benar terlihat seperti seekor anak kucing hitam yang liar~" kata Dino sambil tersenyum bahagia dan memainkan jemarinya di tubuh Hibari.

Kontan Hibari langsung memejamkan matanya karena merasa geli dengan sentuhan tangan Dino di tubuhnya.

'Orang ini gila!' batin Hibari menjerit.

Hibari terus saja berontak, berusaha untuk melepaskan tangannya dari ikatan cambuk Dino. Tapi semakin Hibari memberontak, semakin erat pula cengkraman tangan Dino. Dino yang sedikit kesal dengan Hibari yang terus memberontak kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga kiri Hibari. Hibari dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Dino di telinganya. Hembusan nafas Dino membuat Hibari merasa geli dan membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kyouya, jangan berontak terus. Kalau kau terus berontak, aku kan jadi tidak bisa melepaskan pakaianmu.." bisik Dino di telinga Hibari sambil memberikan hadiah ekstra berupa jilatan di telinga kiri Hibari. Dino menjilat telinga kiri Hibari! Sekali lagi, saudara-saudara, DINO MENJILAT TELINGA HIBARI! #rusuh #nyantaiwoiy.

Melihat adegan yang nyaris ber-rated M itu, nosebleed Tsuna bertambah deras. Dan kali ini Author juga ikutan nosebleed.

"Nnh.." Hibari sedikit mendesah saat Dino menjilat telinganya, wajahnya pun sudah berubah menjadi merah padam saat ini. Ia merasa kesal, tetapi disamping itu ia juga merasa… err—nikmat?

"Kh.. S-sialan… Ngh…" protes Hibari disertai dengan erangan di akhir kalimatnya—karena saat itu mulut Dino telah turun ke leher Hibari dan menggigit leher putih itu. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Akhirnya—dengan sangat terpaksa—Hibari hanya pasrah karena sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk memberontak. Sementara Dino langsung tersenyum puas melihat reaksi dari 'kucing hitam' nya itu. Ia pun melanjutkan 'aktifitas' nya..

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ambulan pun datang dan segera membawa Tsuna yang sudah pingsan dikarenakan kehabisan banyak darah—yang keluar dari hidungnya karena melihat adegan yang kalau-diperlihatkan-di-fanfic-ini-akan-berubah-menjadi-rated-M di depan pintu ruang resepsi itu—ke Rumah Sakit.

**-FIN-**


End file.
